


Penitence

by orphan_account



Category: Hannibal (TV), Pusher, Pusher II, Trial & Retribution
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, M/M, don't even ask about this one, first fic of the fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 05:33:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every once in a while, there were times Roberto was shown a side of Tonny that he suspected no one else knew of.</p><p>TRIAL & RETRIBUTION / PUSHER AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Penitence

Every once in a while, there were times Roberto was shown a side of Tonny that he suspected no one else knew of.

Tonny would call in the hours shared between late night and early morning, not speaking more than a few words to explain he was coming over to Roberto’s closet-sized apartment.

Roberto would be waiting at his door for the sound of heavy boots in the hallway, turning the lock and letting Tonny in once they stopped. It would be quiet and Tonny would grasp Roberto’s face -- gently -- and kiss him with unusual intimacy. Not that Tonny couldn’t be intimate, just that these nights were different. Every touch would be light, as if Tonny was worried of breaking him.

They would work their way to the bed, clothes falling to the floor, and Tonny would take his time to open Roberto up, to make sure there was no pain. Even with Roberto moaning, legs splayed open and knees raised high, Tonny would be silent and slow. When he decided Roberto was ready, he would slide up the smaller man’s body and push in with a slow exhale of breath. He would brace his arms on either side of Roberto’s head and Roberto would wrap his legs around Tonny’s waist so their bodies would be as close as possible.

Tonny’s thrusts would be deep and slow, stealing the air from Roberto’s lungs. Tonny wouldn’t take his eyes away from the younger man’s face, his own expressionless even as Roberto crept slowly towards orgasm. He would come eventually, whispering Tonny’s name right into the man’s ear and pulling him even deeper inside. Tonny would finish with a sigh, mouth pressed to Roberto’s as if to hide the sound.

Then Tonny would slide out but keep close, burying his face into Roberto’s neck. Finally, he would speak. It would be low and quick and in Danish, which Roberto struggled with on good days. But he could recognize a few words.

_elsker dig_

_brug for dig_

_jeg er ked_

He would just hold Tonny, knowing not to ask for clarification. When Tonny quieted, he would shuffle down until his ear was over Roberto’s heart. He would wrap his arms around the smaller man and Roberto would tangle their legs together and they would fall asleep.

Morning would come and they wouldn’t discuss the night before, but they didn’t have to. Roberto understood enough about the other man to know that, in those intimate moments, Tonny needed to love and be loved.

To be reminded that he deserved it.

**Author's Note:**

> don't even fucken ask about this pairing b/c it literally breaks my heart how much i love Tonny and want him to be happy
> 
> http://beastheads.tumblr.com/


End file.
